Forgiveness
by susies-fandom-wonders
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by Anonymous. What if Luke and Descole bonded?


Anon requested:

Hello, sorry to bother you, but if you're still taking requests, could you write something about Descole and Luke bonding (maybe to to help Layton?) please? I wish you a good day.

EEEEEEeee this is such a lovely request fffff -- are you the same anon who wanted to see Layton and Desmond bonding???? Ily

Alright :) I'll do it (Finally got homework done /… currently 7:55 PM)

Forgiveness

Desmond's betrayal had truly shaken everybody to their cores. Not as much, Layton thought, as Luke. He had been relatively unresponsive, frustration and anger and sadness flashing across his face all at once. The professor could see where Luke was coming from, the boy having gotten close to the elder professor. And he could see why, his kindness and gentle, calming demeanor would have enamored any young child. He would be an amazing father (he was an amazing father, Layton chided himself). Desmond Sycamore would get very protective of Luke and Aurora, at any rate, when they felt threatened, or scared. He would have them sit next to him, and he would tell them story after story (on Aurora, he would tell her more about the modern world and it's remarkable progress, and to Luke he would tell him story after story… it was really quite impressive) to calm them down. He had even done the emissary's hair, his deft fingers running through the golden locks as if he'd done it before. His calming smile captivated Luke. The child had always asked the professor if they'd go on more adventures with the red-eyed man.

"I'm not sure, my boy," Layton would reply, "but we'll just have to see, won't we?"

When they had gotten together again at the beginning of the Azran sanctuary, Layton could see the conflict as he stared at Descole. He knew that Luke remembered that he was behind the spectre incident back at Misthallery, and the cause of the 'dark miracles' back in Monte D'or. Luke was a very bright boy.

And yet, he had seen a side of Descole that no one had thought possible. Whether or not the masked man denied it later, those smiles, those laughs, were genuine as the professor of the Azran civilization. And the way Descole, after his reveal, never threw a sarcastic quip, his voice lacking the usual flourish.

Whether or not Descole knew that, he had gotten close to the Layton party on their adventure, even entertaining Layton with a few stories of the Bostonius and his 'modifications' while they were still airborne.

Descole had, reluctantly, joined back with Layton and Luke after Emmy's betrayal, saying a short, genuine comment on how he never thought Emmy would have been 'one of those Targent moles'.

Layton wasn't paying attention, quickly going through the motions to see if Luke was alright, then let his mind wander. He really should have seen that coming, he should have. Then he continued, albiet wordlessly, into the sanctuary.

Luke followed behind the professor, and he could hear the soft swish of Descole's cape as he fell into step behind the boy. He slowed down so that Descole and him were walking side by side. The masked man didn't look over at him, his head tilted downwards in thought. Luke pursed his lips, then blurted out:

"Why'd you do it?" Descole looked over at him, his expression remaining neutral.

"Why did I betray you?" His voice was soft. He sounded more like Sycamore in that moment than any other. Luke nodded, and Descole pursed his lips before speaking. "I had to." Luke looked down, pondering this.

"Did you… not want the professor's help anymore? Do you not like us?"

"Of course I --" Descole caught himself. "I didn't require the professor's assistance after I got the key…. Your presence was not… unwelcome, if you must know." Luke gave a small smile at this.

"So you really meant every word as…?"

"As that shell of a man?" Descole's voice had gotten a bit sharper, and Luke thought he had overstepped his boundaries. Then the masked man sighed. "...I did. I don't know how you managed to do that… but you did." Luke perked up at that.

"So you were happy? All those smiles were real?" Descole gave a soft laugh.

"I suppose those were." Luke could not contain himself then; he gave a soft squeak as he flung himself at the masked man. Descole gave a soft noise of surprise, tensing up. Luke pulled away, and he saw Descole's face flushing a bright red.

"Sorry… too much…?" The older man gave a large sigh.

"No… just wasn't expecting you to forgive me. After everything I've done…." Descole shook his head, and gave a genuine smile to the young boy. "Thank you for… I wouldn't call it 'accepting', but it's a good step, isn't it?" Luke smiled in response, crossing his arms.

"Well, isn't that what a true gentleman-in-training would do?" The masked man gave a small snort at that.

"'Gentleman-in-training'?"

"Yeah! I want to be a true gentleman!" Descole smiled, and placed a much gentler hand than Luke would have expected from the man on his shoulder.

"You already are."


End file.
